BacahII
'SURVIVOR HISTORY' | place = 14/20 | alliances = | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 15 | season2 = Fans vs. Favorites | tribes2 = | place2 = 18/24 | alliances2 = | challenges2 =1 | votesagainst2 =7 | days2 =10 }}bachaII is a castaway on Survivor: Peru - Incan Empire and Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. Unlike the majority of the other pre-jurors, she attended every session and was an active castaway. She had a very good social game and had a ton of allies but when the mutiny took place, all of her allies moved to the Despiadado tribe, leaving her on the bottom and being voted off 2-1. Entering Fans vs. Favorites, she was a dark horse to win. Nobody was targeting her and her social game was great. She survived 3 tribal councils without any trouble. However at her final immunity challenge, she attacked the hosts and accused them for the challenge being unfair and rigged. This turned off her tribe and they blindsided her that night. Survivor Peru - Incan Empire Beica started off the season in the middle. She had good relationships with everyone, wasn't on anybody's radar but wasn't really in alliances either. After Bright's elimination, her and a couple of others teamed up to break up Cassie and Saul. This put in a position of power when Saul was voted off. She seemed to be in a great spot until the mutiny ruined her game. A lot of her team switched tribes, leaving her by herself on a 4 person tribe. After the three took out Cassie in an easy vote, they lost immunity again, leading to Monkey and Lightning voting off Beica in a 2-1 vote. Voting History Fans vs. Favorites Starting off the season, she had no enemies. She managed to play a role in Jojotwinore and AyeItzMayaa's eliminations. However after the mutiny, she showed a side of herself that didn't impress her tribe during the immunity challenge which led to her blinside of 7-1-1-1. Voting History 'BIG BROTHER HISTORY' was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 1. Beica started the season off with everyone loving her. However she got caught up in drama with Blue18476 which ended up sending her home Week 4 when she chose to use her veto on her ally Heyimjude instead of herself. However she won herself a second chance. With this chance, she managed to go all the way to Final 2 but the fact that she had already been evicted played a role in her losing 6-1. Biography Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * She was the final pre-jury member in Peru - Incan Empire. * She was the first person to win a task in BB1. * She is the first and so far the only person to be on the block and win veto and not save themself. * Both times she was voted off of Survivor, it was due to not switching tribes in a mutiny.